1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control system for an internal combustion engine of a vehicle, and in particular to a control system that automatically stops and restarts the internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle in which an internal combustion engine is automatically stopped and restarted, depending on running conditions of the vehicle, is known. In the vehicle in which the internal combustion engine is automatically stopped and restarted, it is desirable to keep the start timing of the engine constant when the engine is started (restarted). In this connection, it is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-211659 (JP 2007-211659 A), for example, that, when an alcohol blended fuel containing alcohol is used as a fuel, the fuel injection amount is increased as the concentration of alcohol contained in gasoline is higher (in other words, as the vapor pressure is lower), and the fuel injection amount is increased as the coolant temperature of the internal combustion engine (engine coolant temperature) is lower, so that the start timing of the engine is kept constant.